


I brought you Flours

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Jaime's Parkner week 20biteen [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker has allergies not enhanced senses, So Is Peter, harley is dumb, they make it cute so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: “But I brought you flowers for all of our dates!”“You did.”“Through all of college!”“Yep.”“And you never told me!”“It wasn’t important.”Ours boys are dumb. And in love.





	I brought you Flours

**Author's Note:**

> day 3! this one was my favorite to write, im gonna be real. baking is my shit
> 
> prompt: baking // no-powers au

It was just one of those days where the universe decided that everything needed to be extra romantic. So far, Harley had walked past 3 proposals, 1 prom-posal, 2 actual weddings, an entire display of older couples dancing in the park a la _ Enchanted _. He was still humming the song the band had been playing when he bought his boyfriend a bouquet of roses from a vendor on his way home. 

“Hey pumpkin, I’m home,” he sang as he walked in the door of their apartment. There was a sneeze, and then his sweetheart appeared from the kitchen. 

“You’re home!” Peter exclaimed. “Why is your hand behind your back?” He started to reach for Harley’s side until he brought out the roses. “Aww, honey that’s so- _ achoo _.”

And once he started sneezing, he didn’t stop.”-sweet babe.” The next sneeze was even louder. “I-” Again. “Love them,” he finally managed.

Harley looked on, horrified. “You’re allergic to roses?”

Peter nodded. “All flowers actually.”

“But I brought you flowers for all of our dates!”

“You did.”

“Through all of college!”

“Yep.”

“And you never told me!”

“It wasn’t important.”

He huffed. “Peter, darling, love of my life. How. In the goddamn fuck. Was that not important?”

“Well in my defense, you never exactly noticed that I kept throwing them out the bathroom window while I said I was getting a vase so it wasn’t.” 

“You threw them out a window?” 

When Peter nodded again, he burst out laughing. “Alright, darlin’.” He headed for the bathroom and opened the window. “Would you like to do the honors, or should I?”

Peter’s baffled expression only lasted a moment until he grabbed them and tossed them into the dumpster below. “I still think that it was sweet that you wanted to buy me flowers, dear,” he said, hugging Harley. 

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, content to keep him close. Suddenly he had a thought. “Was that the reason you told me the school you worked at had a ‘no flowers’ policy?”

Silence. “...maybe.”

“And I just wanted to be romantic,” Harley pouted.

“Then I guess you’ll have to find another way from now on.”

Later on, while they were cuddling on the couch, he came up with something that he really hoped would romance the hell out of his partner.

~~~

The plan itself took roughly a month to execute properly. He couldn’t very well bake a whole batch of cupcakes for Peter with the man in the house, especially with how nosey he was. He couldn’t do it during the week because he had to work, and “I have to bake the man I love cupcakes” just didn’t seem like a good enough reason to give to his boss to take a day off. Ned and Shuri had agreed to pull him away from the apartment for a Saturday, and MJ helped him find all the patterns and recipes he needed to complete his project. The only thing that was a complication was that he wanted to recreate his entrance from that night. Ms. Juniper across the hall was a godsend though, and was letting him hide out in her flat until Peter was home.

In the end, it turned out perfect. 

He had waited for about a half hour after Peter came home from the convention the science nerds had dragged him to before he deemed it fit to enter himself. 

“Honey, I’m home!”

Peter’s head popped up from over the back of the couch. “Oh there you are! I was wondering where…” he trailed off. “Hey babe?” he asked. “What’s that?”

“Oh this?” Harley held up the vase full of cupcakes decorated to look exactly like the roses from before. “I brought you flowers.”

He rolled his eyes and got up to take them from Harley and set them down on the table. “Or is it ‘flours’ with a ‘u’? Because that seems much more fitting and altogether-” he turned back around to see Harley on one knee, a small box in his hand, “-you.”

“I wanted to do this over dinner, or maybe in front of that fountain that you love so much, but I realized that this was too important for that. _ You _ are too important for that.” Peter had dropped to his knees to be face to face with him. 

“That fact that I had absolutely no idea that you were allergic to flowers despite us being friends since high school, dating since our second year of college, and living together for 4 years showed me how much you cared. You spared my feelings and let me continue to aggravate the allergies I knew nothing about just because I used to love giving you flowers so much is both so fucking sweet and so fucking stupid. It actually blows my mind.” Harley laughed, unable to conceal how nervous he was. “I want to show you how much I care about you. So, Peter, darlin’, love of my life, will you marry me?”

Peter cupped his face and brought him forward to lean their heads together. “God, _ yes _,” he breathed, and breached the distance between their lips, kissing him softly. 

Harley smiled into it. Romance never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
